


[PODFIC] 'A' is for...

by read by Khashana (Khashana), Sophia_Prester



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Dissociation, Gen, M/M, Panic Attack, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-3.26, background zimbits, homophobic attitudes, lots of cursing because hockey players, other pairings withheld because spoilers, parse is not doing well but he's doing better, past pimms, the aces have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Prester/pseuds/Sophia_Prester
Summary: The night of the last game of the Stanley Cup Finals, Kent learns that 'A' can stand for a lot of things. These include, but are not limited to:Alternate. Ally. Asshole. Assumptions. Alone.





	[PODFIC] 'A' is for...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['A' is for...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221468) by [Sophia_Prester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Prester/pseuds/Sophia_Prester). 



Stream here!  
  
[For mobile or to download](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/A+Is+For.mp3)


End file.
